Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a link actuation device that is used in a mechanism part for speedily and precisely performing, over a wide range, operations such as handling of articles and complex processing in a three-dimensional space in a robot joint portion and an industrial machine, for example.
Description of Related Art
A link actuation device has been known in which a proximal end side link hub and a distal end side link hub are connected to each other by means of three or more trinodal chain link mechanisms each composed of four revolute pairs. The link actuation device having this configuration can precisely alter the posture of the distal end side link hub relative to the proximal end side link hub over a wide operation range, while the link actuation device is compact in size. In addition, in the link actuation device having this configuration, space is formed inside the arrangement of each link mechanism, and thus, a line member which connects the proximal end side and the distal end side can be inserted in this space. For example, Patent Document 1 suggests that a line member such as an air hose, a wire for transmission of torque and rotation, and an electric wire is inserted into the space inside the link mechanism. According to this suggestion, the line member is prevented from being twisted even when the bending direction of the line member is changed.